1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a thin film transistor substrate and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A thin film transistor (TFT) is often used as a switching device in a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display, or an OLED display, etc. Mobility or leakage current in the TFT varies according to materials used and the state of the channel layer through which carriers move.
In the standard display device, the channel layer of the TFT is formed of an amorphous silicon layer. The amorphous silicon TFT has advantages, such as low cost, uniform thickness on a large substrate, etc., as well as disadvantages such as low carrier mobility.
In recent years, demand for TFTs with high carrier mobility and high current strength has increased significantly in the market, and thus more effective TFTs are continuing to be developed to provide characteristics appropriate for the intended use.